Girls Next Door-The New Girl
by ILoveErik1870
Summary: Based on Pika-La-Cynique's Online Comic/Audio Comic (on YouTube) Girls Next Door. The girls are back for another semester and have a new roommate. The boys are in for a big surprise with this new girl who seems to be totally obsessed with them. Will the characters from GND be able to cope with the Phan/fan living in their apartment? Laughter and insanity ensue!
1. The New Girl

The New Girl-Girls Next Door

"Another semester in this place, can you believe it?" Christine asked as she crossed a name off their list.

"Chris, I thought that was a good candidate." Sarah wined.

"Listen she's has a creepy stalker ex too. We _don't_ need more of that right now." Chris said poking her pen at Sarah.

"Fine Bella's off the list too then." Sarah examined the list. "Look at this one! No stalker ex's and she seems like she would freaky the guys out more than they would her!"

"Why would you say that?" Chris read the short bio under the girls' name. "Wow, she seems perfect. She is a total fan of my movie and yours. And someone's got a crush, or two. Are you sure you won't be jealous when she's swooning over your man?" Christine asked slyly.

"First, he's not my _man _and second I wouldn't be jealous! I mean I don't even like him." Sarah protested. Chris laughed.

"Yeah, sure you don't. Anyway do you think we should give her a call?" Sarah nodded in response and picked up her phone. Dialing the number she waited for the girl to answer.

"Hello, this is Sarah Williams I wanted to speak with Celeste Ryder about the room available in our apartment- *Screaming*" Sarah pulled the phone from her ear waiting for the sound to end. "Hello? Yes, we were wondering if you could come by. Yeah, okay see you then." Sarah set the phone on the table. "I think I'm deaf now."

"What was with the screaming?" Chris asked as she set her pen down.

"Just excited I guess. But man that girl has got lungs. Yeah you two will get along just fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris crossed her arms. *knock, knock, knock* "that was quick." She said both girls looking at the door. "I'll get it Sar." Chris wen to the door and turned the knob.

"Quick! Sarah friend lady hide me!" A little goblin ran in and hid behind a now standing Sarah.

"What happened Squirt?" Sarah asked picking the tiny goblin up as Chris shut the door.

"King mad at squirt!" He squealed. "No want squirt to eat last piece of cake." Sarah sighed and walked into the kitchen with the goblin and placed him in a cabinet.

"Hide in here Squirt I'll deal with his Royal Grumpiness." She sat down and Chris gave her a questioning look. "Act like you've never seen a goblin in your life." She said plainly "Poor little guy doesn't have to suffer 'cause cranky pants didn't get his beauty sleep."

"Whatever, I'm going in my room to avoid the glitter, tell me when Celeste gets here." Chris sighed walking off.

"Sure thing!" Sarah yelled back. *Poof*

"Where is the little cake thief?" Jareth said lifting up the cushions of the couch.

"What are you talking about your highness?" Sarah didn't bother to look at him.

"You know what I'm talking about; you've been sheltering the little thieves whenever they run to you for help. But when they eat the _last_ piece of _my_ cake the little creatures deserve to get tossed in the Bog of Eternal Stench!" He ran to look under the table Sarah was sitting at.

"Jareth don't you have a Labyrinth to be watching over? Why waste your time on a creature _you _taught to be super difficult to find?" She said standing from her seat, her arms crossed.

"You know where he is." He straightened and pointed a finger at her. "Where did you hide him?" He asked sternly. She remained quiet. "Tell me!"

"First off," She smacked his finger away. "I don't have to because you have no power over me, and second I sent him back down stairs. So there is no point looking up here."

"Would you two be quiet?! I'm trying to talk to Raoul!" Chris shouted from her bedroom.

"Fine be that way, I'll find him soon enough!" *Poof* Sarah sighed and went to the kitchen. Opening the cabinet the goblin hopped out.

"Thanks boss lady!" The goblin said joyfully.

"You're welcome Squirt, but you owe me it's going to take forever to get the glitter out of the carpet." Sarah walked to the front door and opened it so Squirt could run off to his friends.

After about fifteen minutes there was another knock at the door. Sarah opened it this time. "Hi." She said waving at the brunette girl in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Celeste, So nice to meet you!"

"Oh, Celeste. Yeah I'm Sarah and Christine is in her room, hold on. Chris! Celeste is here!" Sarah smiled and asked the new girl to come in.

"Coming!" Christine yelled back in a sing-song-voice. Her door opened and she walked into the living room. "Hey Celeste, I'm Chris," Celeste cut her off.

"Christine Daae! The opera singer, so nice to meet you in person!" She gave Chris a bear hug. "I love your movie! And the sequel!"

"Oh gosh Celeste, don't get her started on the sequel." Sarah interrupted.

"Oh, well yeah I guess the whole dying thing kinda sucks, but hey what-cha gunna do? Oh, and you can call me Cece."

"Well Cece, you think you got what it takes to live here?" Sarah asked. *Poof*

"Sarah, glitter!" Christine yelled.

"I found the little thief in my kitchen again! This time he was drinking the lemonade."

"I-I-Is that the Goblin King?" Cece squealed. Sarah was about to yell at Jareth, but Cece got to him first. "Ohmygosh! Hi I'm a huge, huge, huge fan!" She screamed. "You're even more handsome in person. And your hair is so pretty!" She said touching his hair.

"Sarah, who is your cute little friend?" He asked placing a finger under Cece's chin. Celeste looked like she was going to scream in excitement.

"That's our new roommate, Jareth meet Celeste, Celeste meet his Royal Pain in the-" Chris cut her off.

"Sarah!" Sarah glared at her.

"At least you don't have your stalker creeping on our new roommate, it's just weird."

"Aw, precious are you jealous?" Jareth turned his attention back to Sarah.

"No! No, I'm not. Why would I be?" Sarah said a little too quickly.

"Well, I must be off dear Celeste; places to be, goblins to punish." *poof*

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Sarah your sexy movie antagonist lives here?! Why wasn't that the first thing you told me?" Cece stopped to catch her breathe.

"Got a thing for the Goblin King?" Chris asked.

"Yes! He's so handsome!" Cece screamed jumping up and down. "Oh gosh there is only one thing that would make this better." Cece sighed. *knock, knock, knock* Sarah went to the door.

"Darn goblins." She sighed turning the knob. "Oh hey."

"Sarah I was just wonder if the two of you could hold down the noise, I'm almost finished composing and I need the silence." *screeeeeam*

"The Phantom of the Opera lives here too!" Chris nodded in response to Cece's excitement.

"Erik meet Celeste, Celeste meet,"

"Chris I know who he is." Cece said smiling rather creepily at Erik. Erik stepped backward.

"Well, I'll just be leaving now, Christine, why is she looking at me like that?" He asked nervously.

"Wait!" Cece yelled. "Don't leave yet!" She tried to run after him, but Sarah slammed the door before she could get anywhere.

"Yeah you're going to be able to handle it. Let's go check out your room." Sarah said as Cece pouted starring at the door. "Listen you can harass them later, just let's get you completely moved in before you terrorize them." Cece nodded.

"Now I'm worried for the boys more than anyone else." Chris told Sarah as they showed Cece the room.


	2. Welcome Party Part 1

**Hello, I hope you liked the last chapter. Here's chapter two, please read and review! Merci.**

_GND/GND/GND/GND/GND/GND/GND/GND/GND_

"Is that the last box?" Sarah yelled down to Cece, who was walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, finally." She laughed.

"Thank heavens, I don't think I could carry anything else." Chris said draping her hand over her head very dramatically. Sar laughed and held opened the door for Cece. Celeste set down the box and sighed.

"I don't think I could have done that on my own, thanks guys." Cece said walking to the couch and lying down.

"We could have asked the boys to help." Chris admitted. "But I don't think much work would have gotten done." She said referring to Cece ogling at both Erik and Jareth the last time they were in the same room.

"Well, couldn't Jareth have just "pooffed" everything in my room?" Cece asked Sarah.

"I guess, but we wouldn't have gotten any exercise out of it." Sar explained.

"True, I suppose." Cece said. *knock, knock* Cece hopped off the couch and went to the door.

"Hello," James greeted.

"Oh, hey James, Javert. Where's Pony? I thought she was coming over." Sarah asked.

"Cece, this is James Norrington, and Inspector Javert." Christine introduced them. "We decided to invite some friends in the building over for a party of sorts." Cece jumped up and own.

"Oh, thanks you guys!" She turned back to the two men. "Oh and thanks for coming, it's going to be so exciting to meet everyone."

"We brought wine," Javert handed her the gift.

"And a fruit basket." James said setting it on the table. "Eponine was busy with a family event."

"The Thénardiers hold family events?" Sarah asked. "I thought all they did was steal money."

"James, are you sure it was a family event?" Chris asked as Cece handed her the wine.

"She's under cover for Javert, but I'm not supposed to say anything." James explained. Javert rolled his eyes.

"You just did James." Javert said a little peeved.

"So, come on in and sit down." Christine said closing the door.

"Will Erik and Jareth be coming?" James asked. Sarah nodded.

"I invited Erik, but miss soprano decided it would be a good idea for Jareth to come." Sar said.

"Hey, I thought it would be good for the little _thing_ the two of you have." She said.

"We do not have a _thing_, okay Chris?" Sarah became a bit defensive. Chris rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." *knock, knock, knock* Cece jumped up and ran to the door.

"Erik? Jareth?" She asked opening the door.

"No, dearie. I'm Miss Lovett, this here is Mr. T." Cece stepped back a bit.

"Oh, um, come in I guess." She shut the door and went over to Sarah. "Did you invite Miss Lovett and Mr. Todd?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sar asked.

"It's just that they are known murders and," Sarah cut her off.

"Yeah, but so is Erik and he is allowed in the building. Actually, we have several know murders in the building." Sarah pointed out. Cece sighed.

"That would have been nice to know." Sarah winked.

"Don't worry; they've been under control for a while, no new murders. Well, there is the occasional Erik trying to strange Raoul when he comes for a visit, but he gets a good earful from Chris, so…" Sarah trailed off. *poof*

"Glitter." Christine whined. Cece ran over and hugged Jareth.

"Hmm? What's this? Compassion from another living creature? How odd, but not unpleasant." He said.

"Jareth, keep trolling." Sar said walking over to James and Javert for a conversation that didn't invole glitter and tight pants.


End file.
